My Savior
by leanbox-skies
Summary: Onyx is a completely different gem among her other copies. Not appearance wise but rather emotionally. She gets sent to the highest gem of the White Diamond society as a guard the question is, Will it be a good experience? (This is my first story here please don't kill me!) OC x OC
1. Chapter 1: Assignment

My Saviour

"Onyx, you are assigned to….Oh..?"

"Y-Yes..?"

"It says here you are assigned to…T-Tourmaline…" said the White pearl.

" _Tourmaline? SHE'S assigned to Tourmaline? How can SHE be assigned to Tourmaline?"_ The other Onyxes questioned among one another. This Onyx in particular was different among her several other copies. She was alone most of the time and when she wasn't, the other Onyxes would normally pick on her. They'd never try to beat her up though, because one; She's an Onyx like them and two; It is strictly forbidden to break another one of your fellow gems unless you were as high and worthy as The Diamonds.

"Settle down!" The White pearl commanded.

"Now," The White Pearl cleared her throat.

"Onyx, Are you going to just stand there or will you follow me to your assigned gem?"

"O-Oh..! Y-Yes Ma'am…!" Onyx stuttered as she worryingly ran up to her.

The other Onyxes mumbled behind her back but she couldn't make out what they said. She didn't care, she never liked her other copies. As she was walking with Pearl, the question she had since Pearl told her which gem she was getting assigned to,

' _Who's Tourmaline?' 'What's so amazing about her?' 'why is she so important?'_

"Is something not wrong, Onyx?" Pearl asked.

"Who's Tourmaline?" Onyx asked, feeling like she would eventually regret asking.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Position

Wrong Position

"You've never heard of Tourmaline?" Pearl asked.

"N-No…I have not.." Onyx answered weakly.

"Why, She is the highest of the White Diamond society! Well…besides White Diamond herself of course… She is White Diamond's aid of assistance when needed! Besides us Pearls…Whenever White Diamond is busy with the other Diamonds, Tourmaline normally fills in for her other duties when needed," Pearl stated.

"No one here in the White Diamond society dares to defy her, for they will be punished!" She finished.

"It really is a privilege to be able to serve and guard such gem like her..,"

"How come she hasn't had any other guards?" Onyx asked.

' _If this Tourmaline is so important how come I'm the only one who has been a guard for her?'_ She thought.

"White Diamond insisted, She kept saying she didn't need one but White Diamond told her how other gems could easily kidnap her especially in these parts of Homeworld," Pearl explained.

They soon came to a stop at some sort of chamber entrance. The room around the entrance was mostly mint green but it had what appeared to be pink too.

"Well, here you are Onyx."

"Thank you Pearl."

"I will leave you to your assigned gem." said Pearl as she walked out of the entrance hall.

"Well…here goes…" Onyx whispered to herself as she knocked on the entrance door, awaiting to see the gem she vowed to protect.


	3. Chapter 3: Sly Dog

Onyx knocked gently three times on the entrance door, starting to feel slightly anxious. How big would the tasks be? How hard would they be?

Just as she was thinking she heard a voice.

"Come in," seconds after, Onyx went inside the room, only to find her Diamond which she hadn't expected. She immediately kneeled down on one leg.

"M-My Diamond, I-I'm here for my-

"I know Onyx," White Diamond sighed in frustration.

"Tourmaline is down the hall, I expect you to be there for her at ALL times."

"Yes, My Diamond,"

"I will leave you two to acquaint each other in the meantime,"

"Will do, My Diamond."

"Good." White Diamond left the room to carry on with her business and to leave Onyx with her gem.

Onyx looked back in confusion.

' _What made her so flustered?'_ She thought. She shrugged off the feeling and went down a large mint green and pink hall. _Is this where Tourmaline resides?_ There was no door to her room so Onyx was free to go in but, her introversy held her back. Is she supposed just waltz in there or at least ask if it's okay for her to enter.

' _Come on Onyx, just ask if I could come in…'_ She thought to herself.

Before she said anything, she saw what appeared to be Tourmaline. She looked about her height, Had beautiful mint green twin tails, She wore a long night gownish looking dress that went down to her ankles with a white diamond imprinted on the middle of her gown just like what Onyx has on her short, flowy dress.

She had never seen a more beautiful sight. In fact, she never seen any other gem besides the other Onyx copies, Pearl, and White Diamond.

' _So beautiful…'_ She thought.

Suddenly she saw a weapon draw right to her face, almost hitting her face which caused her to fall back on her feet.

Onyx then looked up in fear and noticed it was Tourmaline who wielded the majestic sword. She noticed that Tourmaline looked terrified and _angry?_

"WH-WHO ARE YOU?!" Tourmaline asked in fear.

Onyx didn't answer. She couldn't answer. She was too encaptured by Tourmaline's beauty. Tourmaline held the sword closer to Onyx's eye.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled. This broke Onyx from her trance and back to her unexpected fear.

"I-I'M YOUR ONYX GUARD THAT WH-WHITE DIAMOND SENT!" She answered. Tourmaline lowered her sword.

' _I told White Diamond that I didn't need a stupid guard!'_ Tourmaline thought. She made her sword disappear and stood there for a moment.

"M-My ge- Onyx started.

She suddenly felt a punch in the face by Tourmaline. _What did she do to deserve that?_ Onyx held her right cheek in pain. It wasn't anything too brutal but it still hurt like hell…

"D-Don't scare me like that you idiot!" Tourmaline yelled.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was just gonna ask if I could come in!"

"Well why didn't you just come in!? There's no door to my room!"

"I didn't know I could!"

"THAT'S WHY THERE'S NO DOOR TO MY ROOM DUMMY!"

Onyx calmed down and sighed.

"I apologize for my behavior my lord, it was wrong of me to talk back to such a gem like you…"

Tourmaline raised an eyebrow in confusion. She then smirked.

"Yeah, you better be…"


	4. Chapter 4: The Rebellion

Onyx slightly shrugged from Tourmaline's intensity. Onyx had never gotten yelled at before. She was always obedient to her duties as an Onyx guard and followed every order Pearl, White Diamond, and even the other Onyxes gave her. This was a first. "So White Diamond sent you here?" Tourmaline asked. Onyx got up. "Yes my gem, and if I may ask,"

"Hm?" Tourmaline raised an eyebrow. "White Diamond seemed flustered earlier, did something occur between you two?" Onyx asked.

Tourmaline sighed and slowly went back to her room, motioning Onyx to follow. She fixed the flowy skirt of her silk dress and followed. Her room looked nice, it looked like any other room an aristocrat would have. Tourmaline leaned against the wall and fell to the floor.

Without knowing what to do or say, Onyx just sat next to her, slowly growing worried.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, looking at her worringly. Tourmaline put her head in her knees. Onyx started to feel bad. She'd never seen a gem this sad besides herself. She laid her hand on Tourmaline's shoulder. "A-Are you oka- "I-IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS I-IDIOT!" She napped, cutting Onyx off. Onyx jumped back, still not used to the yelling. This confused Tourmaline. _'Is she always this timid?'_ she thought. _How is she supposed to be protected by such a fragile gem? How did she even count as a guard?_ She gave Onyx a confused look.

 _This is gonna take a while…_

"I-I'm sorry my gem!" Onyx frantically said as she immediately knelt down for her. Tourmaline was still confused as to White Diamond's decision of sending this guard to her. She sighed. "I-It's fine…" She replied. "Ugh look, I'll tell you what happened between us if you quit kneeling like that, I know I'm regal, but I'm not a Diamond." She told Onyx. They both got up and sat themselves on Tourmaline's magenta couch. "So what happened…?" Onyx asked. At this point, she was almost getting tired of asking what happened, not that she didn't care but she wanted an answer.

Tourmaline groaned. "Ugh, fiiiiinneee…I'll tell ya,"

"Before you came, I was fine until White Diamond just assumed that I needed a guard, I kept telling her that I'm fine on my own but she kept on insisting, And I knew she wouldn't stop until I finally let her get a guard for me," She finally answered. "Well, she's probably just worried…" Onyx told her. Tourmaline sighed again. "I know I know, that's what Pearl kept telling me and I appreciate what White Diamond did for me, but really though I can handle myself!" She exclaimed. "But it's not like I have a choice now, since you're here now." Tourmaline included. Onyx didn't really know how to feel about her last comment, _Is it a problem that she's here? It's not like she asked to be guard._ But, she's on the same boat with Tourmaline.

 _There's nothing they can do now…_

But, Onyx still wants and is determined to keep her word of protecting the gem she was given to protect. Tourmaline decided to break the now awkward silence. "Anyways, what can you do?" she asked. "Huh?" Onyx flinched. "Uhh are you an airhead? What can you do?"

"Uhh…what do you mean by that?" Onyx asked, not wanting to sound stupid. "I MEAN like is there anything that gem of yours holds that you can fight with?" Tourmaline asked her, getting annoyed. "Huh? Yeah…" Onyx responded. "Then show me." She said, monotonically. "Okay but uhh…stand back…"

"Like I said, I CAN HANDLE MYSELF." Tourmaline said. Onyx stood up, and pulled out her sword. The blade was long, black and sharp, with a white handle that had a black diamond pommel at the bottom. The intensity of her sword coming out caused it to seem like there in some sort of windy atmosphere , not dangerously windy or anything but like a not so light breeze. She set her sword down and the wind calmed down. Tourmaline seemed completely unphased by this, but one thing that surprised her was how Onyx handled it so easily. "Uhh…you know how to fight with it right?" She asked.

"Well before, I didn't know how but White Diamond taught us how…" Onyx said sheepishly. "Huh…that's funny," "What is?" Onyx asked. "White Diamond taught me how to fight as well, Are you aware of the gem war that happened five thousand years ago?" She asked her. Onyx looked down. "No my gem, The other Onyxes and I were made recently, we're not aware of what happened during the war," Tourmaline raised an eyebrow. "Ugh, Do I need to tell you?"

"Uhhh…sure…" She simply answered. "Ugh, okay then, so exactly over five thousand years ago, There was a war that happened; The Rebellion, It was a time when a gem named Rose Quartz decided to rebel against us, It had also happened when Pink Diamond had miraculously left. No one knows what happened to Pink Diamond…Anyways, Rose Quartz had formed an alliance; The Crystal Gems. So the rest of us here on Homeworld decided to fight against them, White Diamond had arranged all our weaponry and taught the helpless gems how to fight, Blue Diamond planned out our battle, And Yellow Diamond had lead us to the fight,"

She sighed.

"I fought alongside White Diamond, and I remember she told me, _'Tourmaline, go back to Blue and Yellow Diamond, I'll handle this on my own…'_ I was so worried, even though The Diamonds are indestructible, I almost felt as if she wouldn't make it," Tourmaline shivered.

"What happened then?" Onyx asked.

"I was stubborn, but I eventually went back to Blue and White Diamond, but…" Tourmaline sighed. "We lost...those traitors won…I was grateful that White Diamond made it back though," Tourmaline finished. Onyx looked down. She must've known the pain of gems having to be sacrificed to war, and just to realize it all failed. Tourmaline shook her head. "Enough about that, It's all in the past." She said, just then Pearl came in.

Tourmaline and Onyx both stood up. "Yes Pearl?" Tourmaline asked. "White Diamond and Charoite wish to speak with both of you," Pearl said. "Okay, tell them we'll be there,"

"Will do." Pearl said as she left. "Why do they need us? And who's Charoite?" Onyx asked. "You'll meet Charoite later, but now I think we have some business to attend to, Come." Tourmaline said as she left along with Onyx.


	5. Chapter 5: On Her Way

Onyx followed Tourmaline to see White Diamond and Charoite. She was curious as to who Charoite was. They came to a stop as they both spotted White Diamond. Tourmaline immediately knelt down and pulled down Onyx's shoulder for her to kneel down with her. As, Onyx knelt down, she spotted a purple gem, with a long dress which was the same color as her gem, a purple tinted transparent visor, and had shoulder length lilac hair.

"Ahh, Tourmaline," said White Diamond, looking at her boldly. "Pleasure to be with you once again my Diamond, and uh sorry about my outburst earlier, It was foolish of me to act so childish," Tourmaline apologized. "You needn't worry Tourmaline, You were just looking out for yourself." White Diamond turned to Onyx.

"Onyx, I presume you have gotten acquainted with Tourmaline in both of your spare times?" She asked her. Onyx sighed. "Everything is…" She stopped as she looked at Tourmaline. "Everything is fine my Diamond," Onyx reassured her. "I was even able to obtain some knowledge about The Rebellion," She added. "The Rebellion? That's right, you're not a veteran of the war,"

"Oh yes, There's a new gem who will be joining the White Diamond court today," White Diamond said as she faced the purple gem. Tourmaline and Onyx both stood up. "Charoite," White Diamond said as the purple gem closed her log. Charoite walked up to the three gems and bowed. "I'm Charoite," she said calmly as she adjusted her visor. "Tourmaline," She said as she introduced herself. "And this is my guard, Onyx."

"Nice to meet you, Charoite," Onyx said as she bowed. "So…where exactly do you come from Charoite?" Tourmaline asked. Charoite's eyes widened slightly as she grew a bit pale. She folded her hands and fiddled with her thumbs. "Uuuhh…I-I was from Blue Diamond's court but I uhhh…got transferred…" She sheepishly answered. She made it sound like more of a question rather than an answer but nor Tourmaline and Onyx noticed. Charoite adjusted her visor and went back to her log. "White Diamond if I may ask, Why did you call us here? Is there a new task for me!?" Tourmaline said excitedly. "Fufufu…Yes Tourmaline there is." White Diamond answered. "Well I don't know if it's necessarily a task you'll like but- "Oh don't worry my Diamond! Any task from you I'll happily accept!" Tourmaline said as she cut her off. White Diamond chuckled.

"Your new ship has arrived, Pearl is currently running a task for Charoite at the moment so if it won't be any trouble, Would you mind retrieving it?" She asked. "Of course! Not a problem my Diamond!" Tourmaline happily accepted. "Good, and Onyx as your duty as a guard, It's your responsibility to watch over Tourmaline at ALL costs, She is the best in my court and if something as bad as a little scratch is on her, I WILL BREAK YOU. Understand?" White Diamond asked. Onyx shivered a bit but immediately recomposed herself.

She kneeled on one knee. "Yes, my Diamond." White Diamond smiled. "Excellent, Now if you excuse me I'll be tending to some business about our next colonization and gem mutations with Blue and Yellow Diamond." She said as she walked out of her room. Tourmaline exhaled and blushed. "Wow…" she said as she leaned against the wall. "Are you all right my gem? Your face has darkened." Onyx pointed out.

Tourmaline broke from her trance and frantically put a hand on her cheek, feeling warmth. "WH-WHA? Uh..UGH LET'S JUST GO!" She yelped as she grabbed Onyx's hand and went to the warp.

They warped on Earth. "Wait, hold on…This isn't any of the courts!" Onyx exclaimed. "Oh yeah! You haven't been on Earth! Heheh…Well uhh…Welcome to Earth!" Tourmaline said happily as she looked around. "Is this the place Homeworld is using?"

"Heheh! Yeah! I have to admit though…this planet does look nice…" Tourmaline answered. "Well enough of that, we can gawk at this planet later, Our ship is just over that hill." She said as she tucked some of her mint green hair behind her ear. "There's still time…White Diamond didn't say we have to come back immediately…" Onyx said. Tourmaline chuckled. "That is a nice thought, but duty calls my dear guard." She answered. Onyx gave a weak smile as she looked over the hill.

"Uhh…how are we gonna get up there?" Onyx asked. Suddenly Tourmaline grabbed her hand. "Uhh…Tourmaline DO YOU KNOW YOU'RE TOUCHING ME?" She asked as she blushed violently. Tourmaline didn't answer and jumped all the way over the hill and landed at the top of the hill, still holding Onyx's hand. "Oh sorry, I was a little too focused to hear, Are you okay?" Tourmaline asked. Onyx barely picked herself off the ground from being a little dizzy. "Y-Yeah…"

Onyx shook her head. "How are you able to jump that high?" She asked. "Hm? Oh, It's just a little power I have, Now hop on! We don't have all day you know!" Tourmaline exclaimed as she got in the new ship. "Okay…" Onyx answered as she got in with her. It didn't look like an ordinary ship like the ones back on Homeworld, It was a vertical rectangular shape rather than being round. The ship was jet black with glass windows on the entrance doors that resembled a white diamond. It was also a lot bigger on the inside than on the outside. The interior of the ship looked like it was still Tourmaline's room but bigger.

Tourmaline started the ship and just like that, They started flying back to Homeworld. "It's gonna take a few days for us to get back." Tourmaline said as she sat down. "I don't mind that…" Onyx monotonically answered.

"Hey, Tourmaline?" She asked. "Hm? What?" Tourmaline answered. "What were the other Diamonds like? And I mean…before Pink Diamond miraculously left…"

"Ohh…well…There was nothing too bad about them from the start if that helps…" Tourmaline said as she rested her hand on her cheek. Onyx sat down next to her and looked out in the front window. _She never saw stars like this… Is this how beautiful space is?_ "Well…what was Pink Diamond like?" She asked. "You're always filled with questions aren't ya?" Tourmaline sighed but gave a weak smile. "She was probably the nicest out of all the Diamonds to be honest. She was very forgiving to anything and humble to all gems on Homeworld. But…when she left, the Diamond had no idea what to do…We didn't stress or anything, We just never had something like this happen. So after she left, There was no one to lead her court so her members had to be transferred. We still mourn the loss of her to this day even though we have no knowledge if she really is gone or not." She answered.

"Hahah…sorry for rambling, I just figured that you were also wondering what happened after she left."

"Oh no, It's fine I uh was wondering about that anyways…" Onyx replied. "And besides…maybe she'll return."

"Yeah maybe…"


	6. Chapter 6: Cruel Universe

Onyx sat in her chair, awkwardly staring off into space. Literally. Tourmaline then broke the silence. "Hey Onyx, what was life like before you met me?" She asked. Onyx raised an eyebrow. She never really expected a question like this from her. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, Just to kill some time I guess, and uhhh it's not like I want to know more about you, I-I'm just bored." Tourmaline answered back. Onyx sighed and thought about it. "Well I was different among my copies, They were bright, optimistic, happy at the least. They always thought I was weak…and strange because of how different I was and still am"

"How are you different?" Tourmaline asked as she looked back at her. "Well, the way I act, my personality, and…" Onyx trailed off. "What is it?" Tourmaline asked. Onyx stuck all of her fingers together, They started melting into each other and soon turned into onyx colored blades. Tourmaline nearly fell off her chair. "H-HOW?!"

"I-I really don't know! I remember one day I just stuck my fingers together and this happened!" Onyx replied. "W-Well do you know how to get rid of them?" Tourmaline asked. "Y-Yeah…I just…" Onyx said as she lifted her hands slightly up and the blades on her hands soon disappeared. "Are you sure it's not just shape shifting?" Tourmaline asked. "What's that?" Onyx asked.

"You don't know what shape shifting is?!" Tourmaline asked as she raised her voice. At this point she already got used to the yelling. "No…White Diamond never taught us." She simply answered. "I guess she never taught you because there wasn't much need I guess, C'mon I'll show you." She said as she left her chair. "What about the ship?" "It can fly on its own, Now come on I'm getting antsy."

Onyx shrugged and got up from her chair and followed Tourmaline. "Okay, you see the couch? In order to shapeshift, You have to think of what you really want to be." Onyx listened. "Okay, so I'm thinking of being the couch, Now watch." She said. Onyx stepped back a bit to give her room. Suddenly, Tourmaline looked just like the couch. "I swear if you sit on me, I'll kick you right out of here…" She said coldly. Onyx did have to admit, _she did look really funny in this form…_

Tourmaline shape shifted back to her normal self. "Okay okay, now you try." She said. Onyx looked at the couch then thought of it. Instead, she ended up shape shifting into the chair. "Uhhhh…this feels weird…" Onyx said. "Hm. Well you're not the couch but this works…" Tourmaline said as she observed Onyx's form as a couch. "To be honest, you look funny as a couch!" Tourmaline exclaimed before laughing. "Heh, I was gonna say the same with you." Onyx answered back. They both laughed together while talking about their couch forms.

Later on, They went back to their chairs and laid against the controls of the ship in boredom. "Hey Tourmaline? How long has it been?" "Only a few hours, and our trip home is scheduled for 6 days…" She lazily answered. "Why didn't we just warp back home?" Onyx asked. "We're normally supposed to ship our way back home for some reason, and we first of all can't all fit in the warp." Tourmaline responded. "Oh…well, Mind if I ask you something?" Onyx asked. The mint green gem chuckled. "Well that's all you've been doing lately so yeah."

"So…I know we serve White Diamond and everything but, I feel like you see something else in her like she's a goddess to you...D-Do you like her…? She peeped out. Tourmaline turned her head to Onyx and blushed furiously. "WH-WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT YOU IDIOT?!" She asked angrily.

"I-I was just wondering…!" Onyx said as she shielded herself with her arms. "P-Please don't kill me..!" She yelped.

Tourmaline calmed down and sighed. "I'm not…idiot."

Onyx relaxed and fixed herself up. "S-So uhhh…" "UGH, YES I DO." Tourmaline groaned. "Huh?" Onyx shrugged. "I DO LIKE HER OKAY?! BUT IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'LL EVER ACCEPT ME!" Tourmaline shouted as she laid her head down. At first Onyx didn't really understand it but now, She felt kind of sad because she liked Tourmaline.

Tourmaline raised her head back up. "It's fine though, I've been dealing with it since I first met her." She stated. "When you first met her?" The ebony colored guard questioned. "Aw jeez, time for another story I guess…" Tourmaline sighed. "Do you mind if I tell another story?" She asked. Onyx lightly blushed. "Not at all." Onyx answered.

"Make yourself comfy then." Tourmaline said. Onyx sat closer to her. Tourmaline sighed as she remembered what happened to her all those years ago. "There used to be other copies of me, We all lived in a kindergarten back on earth. The thing is, I was a lot weaker and smaller than the other Tourmaline gems there, I didn't know how to even summon my weapon; We never had any conflict with each other though." She said.

Everything was so peaceful until…" She trailed off as she swallowed the memory. "There were some Jasper gems who shattered all my other copies; And of course, I was left alive. The Jasper gems didn't notice me."

"I was alone for days until White Diamond came to check the kindergarten but, She saw me and I guess she felt pity for me so, She took me to the White Court. She asked me what happened and when I told her, It turns out some gems from Yellow Diamond's court snuck onto Earth. She informed Yellow Diamond of this but, She never told me what happened to them. I was just depressed the whole time but White Diamond helped me through everything. She taught me how to fight and helped me learn to summon my weapon. White Diamond was the only one I cared about in my whole life. That's why I think all the other courts were so beneath us; I always thought White Diamond was the best out of all the Diamonds. But, One thing I know is that I'll always be beneath her. I don't care though. If it means getting to be around my Diamond forever than I'll do and take anything in this cruel universe." Tourmaline finished.

Onyx sniffled. She had been crying silently almost halfway through the story. She wiped her eyes with her silky sleeve. "Well…" She said, putting her hand on top of Tourmaline's.

" _You'll always be ahead of me."_


	7. Chapter 7: A Minor Bug

Onyx and Tourmaline looked at each other for a while. "U-Um…I'm just gonna- Tourmaline was cut off by a sudden crashing noise coming from the ship. Onyx fell out of her chair as she felt the plane crash. "W-What was that?! The sleek black gem asked.

Tourmaline scuttled to the two doors and immediately pushed them open. Tourmaline's expression grew confused. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" Onyx asked. "W-We're back in the White Court…" The mint green gem responded. "Huh…? How..? We were scheduled to be gone for six days…" Onyx questioned. Tourmaline looked around the court. "I-I'm surprised that we haven't damaged the court; we literally crashed here…"

Then, Pearl came in. "Oh hello you two." "Pearl…How is it that we landed here safely and ahead of schedule?" Tourmaline asked. Pearl just smiled. "I guess that's just how good your ship is." She responded, and then left. The small guard looked at the ship, wondering where they're even going to keep it sitting in the court. "Eh, our room is big enough to fit it." Tourmaline said. Onyx raised an eyebrow. "O-Our room..?"

"Yeah. OUR room b-but…d-don't think that this means something, you idiot…!" Tourmaline said back as she pointed closely at Onyx's face, her finger nearly touching her nose. "I-I'm not shallow or anything my gem." "Humph. If you say so." The mint green gem said as she lowered her hand. "Now…what are we gonna do now that we're here early…?" Onyx asked.

"I suppose we could meet up with Charoite again. I mean, she IS new here and what better thing to do than to make her feel comfortable with other members?" Tourmaline replied. Her guard gave a weak smile. "Wow…that's actually nice of you…!" "Hey, I'm the best member of White Diamond's court. Of course I'm nice. Let's go." She said as she whipped one of her long mint green twintails. Onyx kept her smile and rolled her eyes as she followed. "Charoite's room is also just across from ours, so it should be easy to follow." Tourmaline said. As they reached her room, Onyx knocked on the door, anxiously.

They waited at least 10 minutes for an answer but there was still nothing. "Yeah, we should probably head back to our room. She isn't there…" Onyx said. "Maybe she's doing something for White Diamond?" Tourmaline suggested. "No…I think I remember White Diamond saying that she'll be away discussing the next colonization with Blue and Yellow Diamond." "Then where could she be?"

Suddenly, the two gems heard the warp pad that goes to the Blue court went off. _Charoite was in it, tears stinging her eyes as she walked off._ "Charoite…?" Onyx asked. The purple gem hadn't noticed they were there so she panicked. "I-I'm fine!" She said as she wiped her eyes as she tried reassuring with them.

"Charoite, there's something wrong with you. Why were you at the Blue court?" Tourmaline asked. "Wh-What do you mean?" "You were just coming out of the warp pad that connects to the Blue court…a-and not to mention that you came out crying…" Onyx implied.

"Really…it's nothing. Look, just let me in my room…" Charoite said. "Really though, Charoite what's wrong..?"

 **"** **NOTHING! I'M FINE!"** Charoite yelled. Something was off about her… As she yelled, her voice started making a glitching and screeching noise. The two gems looked at each other in confusion. Charoite had just realized what happened with her voice and covered her mouth.

"F-Forget what I said..! J-Just let me in my room!" She panicked as her voice glitched again. "Charoite, what's wrong?" Tourmaline asked in a worried tone. "Nothing!" Her voice glitched again. "Charoite!" Tourmaline said again as she grabbed Charoite's arm. "L-Let me go! I told you! There's nothing wrong with me!" She reassured but failed, her voice getting worse and worse.

"Please..! You can talk to us! What's the matter?" The charcoal colored guard pleaded. Charoite pulled her arm away from Tourmaline's grasp as she looked at the ground. "D-Do you promise not to tell anyone..?" She asked.

"No but, Charoite how serious is this that we can't tell anyone about it?" The aristocratic gem questioned. "It's not safe to talk here…look I'll let both of you in my room, THEN we can talk about it…" The purple gem responded. "Let me ask again, Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Charoite repeated.

Tourmaline and Onyx both looked at each other and nodded. "Yes. We promise." Onyx answered. Charoite sighed and opened the door to her room and signaled the two to come in. Charoite's room looked nothing like Tourmaline's. There wasn't much furniture in sight, despite the chair sitting in front of her desk. Instead, it was filled with all the latest tech Homeworld has made so far.

"Hey Charoite…Just what exactly do you do for White Diamond?" Tourmaline asked curiously as she looked around her companion's room. "Huh? Oh, I'm in charge of the models and prototypes for Homeworld's upcoming tech. I normally have to draw out the models on my log…" She responded.

"What do you do?" Charoite asked quietly. "Hm? Oh I just plan out colonizations with the other high members of the court." Tourmaline simply answered. "Who are they again?" Charoite asked. "Okay I know you're stalling here, Charoite please tell us, What's wrong?" Tourmaline pleaded. The purple gem shakily sighed as her voice glitched again. "Charoite…?" Onyx shyly said. "Tourmaline, Onyx." Charoite spoke up as she let out her hands for them to see. They both stood in shock.

 _"_ _I'm not a real gem…"_


	8. Chapter 8: A Couple Plus One

Charoite's hands looked like some skin was etched off and under the skin was some sort of metallic material; some electric sparks shooting out, causing Tourmaline and Onyx to back away. "Ch-Charoite…are you cybernetic..?" Onyx questioned nervously.

The purple gem lowered her hands as she looked down. "Yes…I'm the first cybernetic being on Homeworld capable of generating real feelings real gems simulate. I was at the Blue Diamond court because I noticed I was glitching but…" She couldn't finish.

"But what?" Tourmaline asked. "Th-They wouldn't help me even though they're my only hope of staying alive…I'm known as a traitor to the Blue Court so I really should have expected them to deny my request." Charoite answered. The mint green and sleek black gem both looked at each other in confusion. "Wait, why are you considered as a traitor to Blue Diamond's court? What did you do?" Tourmaline asked.

"…Well for one, I was never simply just transferred. I was kicked out." Charoite sighed. I was made to fight off any threat to Homeworld but…I'd never do my job back in Blue Diamond's court…I'd always be procrastinating and doing my own thing…" She started. "I'd always be complaining that I just wanted to be real. I had the nerve to be ungrateful to the one gem who built me. But, probably the worst thing I did was steal some info from Yellow Diamond's log. I-I should've been broken by Blue Diamond, The other members in the court agreed to it too but I guess she reconsidered, maybe because I was made by her and that I could still be of use."

"She simply told me to never show up in her court again, and having nowhere else to go…I went to White Diamond to be a part of her court. And at that time, I realized…me getting accepted into a new court when I should've been killed was a wakeup call for me, That I need to start thinking about the consequences of my poor actions for once. So once I was accepted into White Diamond's court, I was given a new role since White Diamond was unfamiliar with me." The purple cybernetic gem looked down at her metallic hands. "I'm not real…"

The two gems across from her each took one hand. "So what if you're a robot? I don't understand how that makes you any less real than us." Tourmaline remarked. "You're real to us…You have feelings like we do." Onyx added.

"R-Really…?" "What do ya mean 'Really?!' Of course you are!" The gem in twintails eccentrically said. Charoite started to tear up again. "THANK YOU!" She yelled as she squeezed both of them. They both were unfazed by it since they don't need air that much.

"You can let go of us now…" Tourmaline said, hugging back. "Oh! Right! Sorry…heheh..." Charoite nervously chuckled as she let the two go. "So what now..?" Onyx asked. "What do you think you dummy? Did you even hear what Charoite said? We're obviously not gonna tell ANYONE here about Charoite!" The mint green gem responded coldly.

"Yes I know that but what about her voice…?" "Oh! Uhh actually I can actually try to hide it as best I can, I can just try to not to yell or be in any shape of distress." Charoite immediately answered back. "Are you sure that's really safe?" Tourmaline asked. "Sure! I can handle it! And uhhm…don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Charoite reassured. Onyx sighed. "All right then…let us know if you need anymore help." Tourmaline said.

The purple gem nodded as the two left. Tourmaline and Onyx went back to their room. The mint green gem slumped onto her couch as her guard just quietly sat on her chair. Onyx had forgotten that they are now sharing a room; probably because this room was bigger than anything. "Ughhhh I'm so booorrred!" Tourmaline wailed. The sleek black gem just rested her hand on her cheek as she looked around. Tourmaline looked at Onyx. "Hey Onyx, you wanna kiss?"

 _'_ _She legit asked that…Does she even know what she's saying?!'_ Onyx thought. **(totally not basing this scene off of that one part in Neon Genesis Evangelion hahahahah)**

"Uhh wh-what…?" Onyx nervously asked even though she knew well what she said. "Let's kiss." She simply answered. _'Why is she even suggesting doing this?!'_ Onyx face grew a darker shade of black. "A-And why…?" She asked. "Cos I'm bored." Tourmaline simply answered again. _'Why is she so chill about this?! Why would she even do this?! How can she do this out of boredom?!'_

"Uhm…" "What? Are you scared?" The gem with twintails mockingly asked. "No..!" "Then get over here!" Onyx didn't think she could feel any shyer than before. Her face grew even darker. "So you are scared?" "No! I am not!" "What is it then? Have you ever kissed anyone before?" She asked. _'Why is she doing this…?!'_

"N-No but- "So that's why you're scared!" "I told you I am not!" Onyx remarked. At this point, they were just standing a few feet apart from each other. This made Onyx all the more shy and flustered. "Ugh okay f-fine…!" She said, "Ha! You should be thankful your first kiss is from a high aristocrat like me!" _'Must she always be this full of herself…?'_ But deep down, That's what Onyx had really liked about Tourmaline. She envied how much confidence she had in herself.

Onyx slowly and slightly hesitantly walked over to Tourmaline, now just inches across from her face. They were the same height so this would make it all the more awkward and unbearable. The mint green gem rested her hands on Onyx's shoulders as she leaned her face in closer. Onyx slowly and carefully leaned her face in as well. A part of her wanted to get this over with already while the other half of her actually kind of wanted this.

Tourmaline pulled back. "Ugh why are you even breathing?! You don't need air and you're tickling my nose!" She said. Immediately after that, she held Onyx's nose so she could stop it with the uneeded breathing and smashed her lips against her guards'. The shadowy gem's eyes widened in shock. Tourmaline had her eyes closed as if she was enjoying this but Onyx was just straight up surprised. Onyx shakily put her hands across Tourmaline's lower back. She was starting to enjoy this a lot more but was still slightly uncomfortable. Is it bad if a royal gem like Tourmaline kissed a lowly guard like Onyx? And they stayed like that for a while.

Onyx was starting to get SUPER uncomfortable like this. They had to have been like this for at least four minutes by now…

After another whole minute, Tourmaline finally pulled apart. Onyx just stood there in disbelief and shock. The room was silent until The mint green gem yelped. "EWEWEWEWEWE! I KISSEED MY GUARD!" She yelled. Tourmaline ran out the room with a huge blush around her face. Onyx still stood there in absolute disbelief. She placed her hand on her cheek and felt warmth.

 _'_ _I think I really like her…'_


	9. Chapter 9: Search And Rescue Mission

The next day, White Diamond had came back. She strangely seemed distant against Tourmaline when she greeted her back. Tourmaline took it well and just assumed that she was busy.

Onyx was now even more nervous and jittery after what happened yesterday. She was still in disbelief that she wanted to kiss her. Strangest part was how disgusted Tourmaline was after it. _'I mean, If she didn't like it then why would she even ask?'_ Onyx thought. That didn't make her like Tourmaline any less though. The black gem was just sitting in their room and until she heard Tourmaline coming back after greeting White Diamond back from the court.

"Hi…" Onyx nervously greeted. "Hey."

"Is there something wrong? You seem out of it…" Tourmaline groaned. "And what makes it look so obvious, you idiot?" "You sound like things didn't go so well…" Onyx simply responded. "Everything was fine but White Diamond seemed distant for some reason." The mint green gem sighed. "It's cool though, I'm pretty sure she's just busy at the moment." Onyx looked down. "Oh…well did she give us a new assignment?" She asked. "No for some reason…it's weird because whenever she comes back she normally has something for me to do."

Onyx then thought about Charoite for a bit. _'Is she really gonna be okay on her own? I'm not certain she can keep up her gig as a normal non traitorous gem to the Blue Court here…'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by Tourmaline flicking her on the head. "Ow!"

"Have you been listening to me?" She harshly asked. Onyx rubbed her head. "Yeah, You were talking about how White Diamond was busy!" Tourmaline crossed her arms. "That's what I was talking about before dummy! I was just talking about seeing how Charoite's doing! Hmph. Dummy…"

 _'_ _So Toury is thinking about her too. W-Wait did I just call her Toury..?! Oh man she'd kill me if I ever called her like that…!'_ Onyx thought. Tourmaline put her hands on her hips. "Well? Are you just gonna stay here and let me visit her alone, or are you coming?" She asked. Onyx was thinking about how Charoite was doing but she didn't necessarily think of visiting her. But she remembered that it's required by White Diamond to stay with her gem at all costs even if she didn't want to. _'Not like I have anything else better to do…'_ She thought. "Okay okay, Don't worry I'm coming…" Onyx said as she followed behind.

As they reached her door, Tourmaline knocked twice for Charoite to answer but it seemed like no one was there. "You think she's at Blue Diamond's court again…?" Onyx asked in her normal tone. "Eh calm yourself. I saw her with White Diamond earlier, I'm pretty sure she's just looking over or designing some tech with her." Tourmaline reassured her.

After a few hours, They sat near her door and were still waiting for Charoite to show up. "Okay this is taking forever, Hey Onyx you wanna see if she's with White Diamond?" The gem with twintails asked. "Huh? Wh-Why..?"

"Well duh! To see if she's with White Diamond and NOT in the Blue Court again! She could get killed there you know!" Tourmaline blatantly reminded. Onyx nodded and followed her to White Diamond's room.

As they reached her room, The door was only slightly open. Immediately after they peaked inside, they heard White Diamond shout.

 **"** **AFTER HER!"** She ordered what appeared to be Ruby guards who were on her log. "What's happening?!" Tourmaline shouted. The two gems then saw Charoite running out of White Diamond's room. Onyx grabbed her arm. "Charoite, What's going on?!" "They're after me!" She immediately responded. "The Ruby guards aren't here yet! Get out of here!"

"What? No! We're not gonna let them lay their hands on you!" Tourmaline said as she held both of her shoulders. "No! You don't understand! If they find out that I got you two involved, You could suffer the same consequences as me!" The cybernetic gem yelled.

"Wait what? What do you mean conse- "THERE SHE IS!" A voice yelled. The three gems turned around and saw 3 Ruby guards. "Guys get out of here." Charoite said demandingly. "What?!" The two other gems asked.

 **"** **I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"** Charoite yelled as she pushed the two back. She summoned her scythe as the Ruby guards fused. Tourmaline grunted. She wouldn't let a fellow member of a guard go down like this. She grabbed both Onyx and Charoite and teleported out of the White Court.

White Diamond stormed out of her room. "WHERE DID SHE GO?!" She asked loudly. "She teleported off with two other gems my Diamond!" One of the Ruby guards responded. _'Two other gems…?'_

"SEARCH ALL OF THE COURTS FOR THAT TRAITOR! WE CANNOT LET HER GET AWAY WITH HER CRIMES." "At once, My Diamond." The Ruby guards said as they left.


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Failed

Charoite opened her eyes. She expected the infused Ruby guards to have cornered her and to have flung right at her but, She was safe. She was with her two friends. But why? How? Why did they put their lives at risk just for her? Tourmaline shook her shoulder. "Hey, You all right?" She asked. Charoite sighed. "Yeah…Yeah I'm all good…" She responded.

Tourmaline and Onyx's eyes widened as they heard Charoite's voice glitch and screech even worse. Tourmaline dug her bangs out of the way. "Hey, Where are we anyways…?" The purple cybernetic gem asked. "We're in Pink Diamond's court. It's been abandoned for thousands of years, there's no way the Ruby guards will find us here."

"We should be safe here in Pink Diamond's old room so in the meantime, Just relax for a bit. Your voice has gotten worse…" Onyx said as she calmed her down a bit. The mint green gem stepped out and peaked out of the door. "I don't know how long it'll be until they find us but until then, We gotta think of a way to make sure Charoite is safe. Got it Onyx?"

"Yeah. Got it." The dark gem replied. Charoite still didn't know how to feel. _'Why do they care so much?' 'Why are they getting themselves involved?' 'Why are they risking their lives just to save me?'_ She wondered as she stared at the ceiling.

"So where else can we go if they find Charoite?" Onyx asked. "Well I can try to teleport us to our room and hide her in our ship. Ruby guards aren't very smart so they're probably gonna think it's some sort of decoration we added." Tourmaline answered. But, Charoite didn't feel a need for them to do this. She didn't want them to do this. She felt as if she wanted to give herself up. Charoite stayed silent as she was still thinking.

"Hey Charoite, You feeling all right?" The gem with twintails questioned her. Charoite looked over at her as her expression stayed blank. "Why you ask?" "You've been spacing out. Is there something you're thinking about?" Tourmaline asked. She was thinking about a lot of things but she didn't want to share them yet. "No. I'm fine. Hey guys?"

"Yeah?" "Why didn't we just use the warp pad to get here? We were right behind it." Charoite answered. "The warp pads have been disconnected from the Pink Court since there's no one in it anymore, I remembered where it was so that's how I was able to get here." "You can only teleport to places you know?" The purple gem asked. "Yeah…my skills on teleporting are rusty and Onyx doesn't know how…" Tourmaline responded.

"Hey Tourmaline?" Charoite asked again. "Yeah?" "What's gonna happen if White Diamond finds out you've been involved? Wouldn't you and Onyx get suspended?"

Onyx thought for a moment. She hadn't thought about what would happen if White Diamond found out if her most favored member and her guard had gotten into trouble with a criminal to the rest of the courts. ' _What would happen to Tourmaline? She'd probably be bawling her eyes out but…'_ She then remembered how determined Tourmaline was to save and rescue Charoite from the Ruby guards, White Diamond, and most possibly Blue Diamond.

 _'_ _Blue Diamond must have informed White Diamond that there's a traitorous cyber gem on the loose…Wait, Charoite never mentioned if Blue Diamond knew where she went after she got kicked out…'_ She realized. _'I really have to ask her about that…'_

Tourmaline winced as she opened her hand up and closed it tightly. "I'm aware of the risk I take but…" She sighed. "It's worth it if it means helping a fellow gem from the court." _'So…she cares a lot about the other members of the court. If only White Diamond was like that.'_

"Charoite I have to ask you something." The sleek black gem said. "What is it?" "Look, Was Blue Diamond aware of you?" "Huh? What are talking about?" "Was Blue Diamond aware that you transferred yourself to the White Court?" Onyx asked. "No. Blue Diamond probably doesn't remember who I am anymore and White Diamond hadn't acknowledged my existence until now…"

 _'_ _No?! Charoite, what do you mean no? If Blue Diamond didn't know where Charoite had went then how was White Diamond ever informed about a traitor being in her court? There's no way the Ruby guards knew, They're air heads!'_ Onyx thought.

"Were there any other gems besides Blue Diamond who knew you?" Tourmaline asked. "I had only been mentioned to Yellow Diamond as a "gem". Other than that, The only gems who knew me were Blue Diamond and the members of her court." Charoite answered. "The members of her court would never indulge in anything that happens to a transferred gem, So they wouldn't bother."

 _'_ _Then how in the world was White Diamond informed of a cyber-gem being here?! Damn it I want an answer to that!'_ Onyx thought. _'The other members in our court were probably too buried in their work to get involved and let alone were probably told from White Diamond not to get themselves involved.'_

She looked over at Tourmaline who had been watching the door since after Charoite woke up.

"Hey Toury you should probably stop standing for so long, Your feet get tire- She didn't finish as she covered her mouth at what she just said. _'Crap I called her Toury!'_ Tourmaline sighed. "Onyx one, I'm fine and two, D-Don't give me any nicknames like that…" The dark gem noticed that her face had darkened a bit. _'Is she flustered?'_

Just then, they heard something coming from outside the court. This surprised all three of them. The Pink Court had been abandoned for thousands of years, How is there a noise coming from outside? "Onyx, you and Charoite stay here I'm gonna go find out where the noise came from."

"But Tourmaline, I'm ordered to stay with you at all times!" The sleek guard reminded. "Well I'M your gem and I'm pretty sure I can order you what to do for me, And right now is an exception." She said as she left, not even giving her guard a chance to breath.

* * *

Tourmaline quietly summoned her word as she looked around the rest of the outer court. _'There's nothing here anymore. What caused the noise here?'_ She then heard a glowing noise. The mint green gem quickly turned around and saw one of the warps blinking. Warp pads that blink are the ones that are being reconnected with the other ones. _'H-How?! How did they think of the Pink Court of all places is where the fugitive gem is hiding in?!'_ She then remembered how dumb Ruby guards were. _'They must've thought this court was STILL alive! Looks like their dumbness is used for genius stuff…'_

Tourmaline backed away from the almost working warp pad in fear as it began to blink faster. She immediately ran back into Pink Diamond's old room. "THE WARPS HERE ARE RECONNECTED!"

"WHAT?!" Onyx shouted. Then, The three gems heard the warp pad go completely on and off, alerting that the Ruby guards were here. Before they could do anything else, The infused Ruby guards broke into the room. "WHERE IS SHE?!" They yelled.

Onyx and Tourmaline summoned their swords. They had to be at least three times bigger from the two but they still kept their guard up. The fused Rubies nearly lunged at them but was stopped…

Tourmaline had tried to block it but she wasn't hit. She moved her arms down and saw Charoite holding down the Ruby's fist. " **You…are not…GOING TO TOUCH THEM!"** She yelled as she lunged at the Rubies as they flew back out of the room. The Rubies unfused as they soon became too beaten to continue fighting. _'Is that how powerful Charoite is?'_ Tourmaline wondered. Onyx was in too deep in disbelief to say, do, or even think of anything. Charoite summoned her small scythe and soon cut right through the Rubies as they poofed and retreated to their gems.

"Nice work Charoite…" A familiar voice said. The three gems turned to see White Diamond standing close to the warp. Charoite's eyes widened in fear. "Hmph. Now normally, No one would be able to defeat my Ruby guards despite how deluded they are…" White Diamond continued as she started walking over to Charoite.

"And it seems my best gem from my court aided you…" She said as she noticed Tourmaline and Onyx standing back still wielding their weapons. "Do you really think you can fight me? Your Diamond?!" She yelled as she threw a punch at Charoite. The two other gems were paralyzed in fear. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything to White Diamond, she was too strong and would end up throwing punches right back at them.

 **"** **YOUR MISTAKE WAS THINKING YOU COULD ESCAPE FROM YOUR CRIMES! A TERRIBLE MISTAKE! YOU THOUGHT BRINGING YOUR MEASLY FRIENDS COULD HELP YOU BUT THAT MADE IT EASIER FOR US TO FIND YOU!"** White Diamond yelled. Onyx was almost in tears as her eyes widened. She had never seen any violence like this in her short, timid life. She'd seen lots of gems poof and retreat back into their gems but… She watched in fear as she saw Charoite, laying on the floor as a darker purple substance flow out of her face, mouth, and nose.

White Diamond kept throwing punches at Charoite as she yelled. The two gems then saw something White Diamond was too busy to see as she was lunging at her, At the last punch, Charoite looked at them with a weak smile. Why? Why is she smiling she's about to die! Is this what she wanted?

She then reached for Charoite's gem and easily pulled it out, as if it was just like a puzzle piece. White Diamond picked her limp body up by her hair. Charoite shakily looked back at both Tourmaline and Onyx. She wanted the only two friends she ever made to be the last thing she sees.

 _"_ _Thank you…"_ She whispered right before White Diamond yanked her head right off her body, sparks coming out as wires and more of that dark purple fluid flowed out of her head. The tall indestructible gem dropped Charoite's head and body onto the cold floor. She winced as she stomped right on both of them, more purple fluid pouring out as the wires were squeezed out.

Tourmaline put her hand over her mouth as Onyx started hyperventilating. Onyx felt tears flow out of her eyes. This was too much for her. She couldn't handle this kind of horrible violence. _Her friend died right in front of her…_

White Diamond then faced Tourmaline and Onyx in anger. "I expected so much more and better from you, Tourmaline. I'm appalled and disgusted that you two decided to get involved with that traitor's heinous acts." The gem with twintails was too frightened to speak. _Her friend, her fellow member, her fellow gem…died in front of her and she did nothing…'_

The indestructible gem groaned. "You two are suspended from all your duties. I do not want to see you out and about until **ANY** further notice." She said as she left as if she hadn't just killed a member of her court. Yes, she was a fugitive but she had truly changed. Charoite accepted everything. The consequences, penalties, and costs…she accepted it all.

Tourmaline sank to the cold, decayed floor and hugged her knees. "I-I have never seen anything like that…I didn't know that…You can just…kill another gem like that. I-I didn't know the Diamonds were ever capable of doing that to THEIR court members…!" She shouted as tears of shame streamed right out of her eyes. Onyx was barely able to listen. She had been hyperventilating faster as her tears fell onto the floor. The mint green gem turned around and her eyes widened immediately as she saw Onyx.

Her hands were buried in her hair as she didn't stop hyperventilating . Tourmaline got up and shakily walked over to Onyx as she started to grow worried. Onyx is taking this far worse than Tourmaline had. She put her hand on her guard's shoulder. "Onyx are you-

"D-Don't…!" Onyx begged. She hadn't stopped hyperventilating and she kept crying. She began to remember all of it, Charoite's last smile, Her last words, and….White Diamond blatantly murdering her…

 _Her friend is dead._

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAA!"** Onyx shrieked as everything in the room started spinning and was soon, cut to black.

"Onyx? Onyx!?"


	11. Chapter 11: Is This How You Feel?

"Onyx? Onyx…?" She heard.

It feels like it's been forever since she had last heard someone had spoken to her. It seems like she had been in darkness, A dark, endless room. It feels as if she had been wandering around it these past few hours. During her time in that void, she was just trying to find a way out. She couldn't find one until…

"Onyx!" That voice broke her out. The sleek black gem sharply gasped as she woke up. Tourmaline sighed in relief as Onyx woke up. The dark gem found herself lying on Tourmaline's magenta couch as she saw her sitting next to her. "Hey take it easy, You were freaking out and breathing heavily while we were back in Pink Diamond's court. Relax." The mint green gem soothed her. "How long was I out?" Onyx asked.

"Three days." Tourmaline simply answered. Onyx then remembered the events prior to now. ' _Charoite…_ ' She remembered how White Diamond mercilessly killed her in front of them. "You think we could've helped her?" She asked. "No…even if we tried, White Diamond would just easily beat us into the ground and smash us…" Tourmaline said as she crossed her arms. "I know there was nothing we could've done without getting killed but…I still had to do something about it, I still feel like I could've made a difference e-even if…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

Tourmaline sighed as she shrugged it off. "It's fine…we'll remember Charoite as a great friend…" Onyx plopped her head back on the couch. _'Jeez…I've never felt more awful in my life…'_ She thought.

"You getting any better…?" Tourmaline asked. Onyx sighed. "No to be honest but…have you been watching over me ever since we got back?"

It had been three days since it happened. Tourmaline had to be doing something other than watching her right? She could've been talking to some other members of the court, but then again they'd probably too indulged in their work to talk…She could've been begging White Diamond to work in her court again …Yeah she'd probably not want to hear anything Tourmaline would say at the moment.

"Yeah of course…" Tourmaline responded. _'No way, Tourmaline actually stayed here for three whole days just to watch over me?'_ "I mean it makes sense as to why I would, If you have to be with me at all times then it would make sense for me to stay with you." She added.

Tourmaline sighed. "I honestly feel as if I can't save any of my friends…I haven't had much the past but when I did, I would always act so hostile and ruse to them, While I should be grateful that I even had any to begin with…" Onyx listened as Tourmaline started to tear up. She looked back at her guard and wiped a stray tear away. "But it's fine now…I-It's all in the past…."

The guard sat up from her couch. "Is there anyone you remember…? Like anyone you had before me?" She asked. Tourmaline seemed to perk up at her question. "Wh-What do you mean by that?"

"Who was there before me?" Onyx asked. The mint green aristocrat sighed and looked down at her legs. "Platinum…" She answered. Onyx raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?" "He's…a gem that..." Tourmaline blushed as she paused. "…I fell in love with back when I first came to homeworld.." The mint green gem finished as she pressed her hand over her face.

 _'_ _Wait, SHE LOVED SOMEONE? And here I just thought that she liked White Diamond..!'_

Onyx felt jealous again. "S-So…how'd you two meet..?" She asked. The aristocrat chuckled. "I figured you'd ask that…" Onyx noticed that she didn't sound so irritated and hostile when she asked something, but rather calm. "There was a meeting one day and we were both dragged there, And that's when he stumbled in and met me…He was assigned to Blue Diamond, And I told him I was assigned to White Diamond. Later on, we had to share rooms with all these Pearls heheh…we just kind of sat there. The thing with him was that he stuttered a lot when he was around me, I kept asking if his gem was broken or something…"

"It's a long story really, We also related to each other a lot…the gems in our kindergartens were destroyed except for us and we were both taken in by the Diamonds." She sighed. "I was pretty hostile towards him though, I just didn't want him to know I liked him…"

"But one day I felt about telling him about how I really feel, And before I got the chance to do that was when The Rebellion came around. While we were fighting, He went off somewhere without me. He told me not to worry about him and that he'll be okay but…" Tourmaline could feel herself starting to snap. Not out of anger but out of regret. "I-I never saw him again after that…There wasn't a single trace of him or where he went. I nearly went off Homeworld just so I could find him, White and Blue Diamond caught me and told me that I'll just have to deal with not seeing him again…and never getting to tell him how I really felt about him…"

The black gem began to feel saddened by this. "Before…why didn't you want to tell him how you felt?" she asked. "Cos…there was no way he would like me back, After acting so hostile and mean towards him, I don't think he would've accepted my feelings…"

"But…" Onyx started as he rested her hand on Tourmaline's wrist. "He seemed like he cared about you a lot. Before he went missing, He told you not to worry and that he'll be fine, He didn't want you to feel scared."

"Yeah but…I don't know. I really don't since I never knew how he felt. My best guess was just that he wouldn't accept me." Onyx raised an eyebrow. "Why would you tell him how you felt if you thought he wouldn't feel the same way?"

"I just wanted to let him know how I felt, I couldn't just bottle it up for the rest of my life." She answered. "But it's fine…I still have a few things left that matter to me here…" "Huh? Like what?" "You, Pearl, and Charoite…" Tourmaline said as she looked to the left. Onyx was surprised that she was even mentioned. "Me?" The aristocrat scoffed. "Yes you. You're my guard. I know that you'll always be there for me."

Onyx felt somewhat special from what she said. No one had ever really said that they were grateful to have her around. She was never really noticed anyways. But then she remembered… "Wait, You mentioned Charoite…" "Well yeah…" Tourmaline replied as she walked across the room and picked up a box. Onyx noticed parts of Charoite's body inside the box and some of the purple substance she had coughed out during her fight with White Diamond. "Yesterday I snook out and went back to the Pink Court and got Charoite's…parts. White Diamond didn't bother to do anything with her which I'm glad about. So I took her parts back here…"

"Are you gonna rebuild her? Onyx asked. "Yeah." "So you know how to rebuild stuff?" She asked again. Tourmaline sighed. "Well no actually, But I can try though…"

"Oh, okay then…You need any help with it?" "Nah I'm pretty sure I can do it. Thanks for the offer though." She replied as she got some tools out. Onyx started to feel skeptical for some reason. She didn't know why but she started feeling like there's something wrong with White Diamond. _'Does she really care about Tourmaline? How come she didn't respect her wishes of finding Platinum? Why is she always keeping her cooped up here on Homeworld?'_ She wanted to know what White Diamond would say about her when she's not around.

She noticed Tourmaline rearranging Charoite's mangled wires and gluing the shattered pieces of her head back together. Onyx got up. "I'll just sneak out for a bit…I'll go check if there's anything else from Charoite…" She said. "Are you sure?" Tourmaline asked, slightly worried. "Yeah."

"Okay then. Be careful out there. I think some Pearls might be on the lookout." She warned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Onyx reassured her as she carefully left. She looked around and saw no Pearls around. She crept onto a warp pad and luckily was back in the Pink Court. Onyx walked around and felt something at the bottom of her foot. She looked down and saw it was a piece of Charoite's visor. She then saw the other half and picked it up. "Well…I guess that's it. I'll go back to the room now."

The black gem walked back to the warp and was back in the White Court. As she was walking back to the room, She heard laughter coming from White Diamond's room. She carefully leaned against the door and peaked into the small opening from the door and saw Blue and White Diamond sitting across from one another on their thrones.

"So what did you do with those two?" Blue Diamond asked. "They won't be doing anything else in this court until I order them to." White Diamond replied. "Are you going to let them out?"

"I really wouldn't but they are of good use so eventually I will let them know they can work again." Onyx started to feel anxious. She was worried about being spotted but she wanted to hear more. "Tourmaline is growing weaker though, Ugh Damn…I shouldn't be letting her around other gems, They are what's triggering her emotions." Onyx started to get more intrigued.

White Diamond scoffed. "That's why I locked up that stupid Platinum and thrashed into Earth, You don't mind that do you?" She asked Blue Diamond. "No of course not, He was a sad excuse for a member anyways, He could've been broken for all I care." She replied. "I shouldn't have let Charoite anywhere near Tourmaline, Her problems in your court caused her to delay her work. Her interactions with other gems cause her to grow weak which is why I had to put an end to her. The only reason I keep Onyx around is because I can't watch over Tourmaline all the time." White Diamond sighed.

Onyx's eyes widened as she thought. _'Platinum was forced onto earth…He didn't disappear! How could she do that?!'_ She thought as she grew infuriated. _'White Diamond took him away from her just so she could focus on her work! That bitch!'_ She didn't even think about what White Diamond said about her. The guard calmed down and soon grew sad rather than angry. She started walking away from the door and started heading to she and Tourmaline's room. _'How am I going to approach her about this? I don't think she can handle the fact that White Diamond took away her two best friends…'_

She then heard a scream come from her room. Onyx immediately grew terrified at the thought that something happened to Tourmaline. She ran and stormed into the room.

"What's wrong?!" Onyx asked as she yelled. She then saw Tourmaline hold her head as she was on her knees. She also noticed that Charoite's body was completely assembled back but probably wasn't working.

 **"** **COME ON! I ASSEMBLED YOU BACK, WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING?!"**

"TOURMALINE CALM DOWN!"

 **"** **I CAN'T HAVE YOU TAKEN AWAY! YOU'RE THE ONLY FRIEND I'VE HAD IN THOUSANDS OF YEARS! YOU CAN'T BE GONE YOU CAN'T!"** Tourmaline shrieked as what appeared to be the two ties that held her twintails together were clutched onto her hand. Onyx grabbed a hold of Tourmaline and hugged her from behind. "TOURMALINE STOP!"

 **"** **WHY WERE YOU SMILING BEFORE YOU DIED?! WERE YOU HAPPY TO LEAVE?! I HATE YOU! I HATE ONYX! I HATE PLATINUM! I HATE WHITE DIAMOND! AND I HATE MYSELF!"** She screamed as she smashed the two glass ties onto the floor, causing her hands to start bleeding. Tourmaline collapsed and whimpered in pain.

Onyx held Tourmaline's body. Is this how she really feels? Why did she feel this way? "Tourmaline…" Onyx whimpered.

"I'm sorry…I don't hate you…" She apologized as she wept into her bleeding hands. Onyx had now started crying. Why did she have to see someone she loved suffer like this? She sighed and wiped her tears away. She then went up to Tourmaline and picked her limp hands up and looked at the blood and glass that had pierced into her hands. Tourmaline managed to pick herself up and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

Onyx looked at her hands with care and did something she wouldn't think she'd ever do. She sucked the blood off of her gem's hands. As Onyx sucked up the blood, she felt the crushed glass. She carefully scraped them up and threw them to the side.

As Onyx sucked off the blood, Tourmaline began to notice something about Onyx. She didn't care about how weird this looked, She didn't care that she has to suck her blood just to clean it off. Onyx had put her pride somewhere to the side just so she can help her. She now felt that Onyx is now the only gem who truly cares about her.


	12. Chapter 12: Escape Plan

**I'm writing this as I'm rewatching RWBY for the thousandth time :P I also highly recommend watching RWBY if you're interested! Alsowatchthetrailersfirstbeforewatchingtherealthing Can't wait for October 22** **nd** **!**

* * *

When Onyx sucked up all the blood, she tugged off some material from her dress and tied the torn pieces around Tourmaline's hands. The mint green gem said absolutely nothing the whole time as the look in her eyes became cold and emotionless.

Onyx looked down at her gem's legs and saw long scratch marks on them. She decided not to bother asking about what she did, They weren't deeply cut or bleeding anyways so she didn't really need to treat them. She picked up Tourmaline and took her to their ship or "Rocket Box" as they would call it. Their ship pretty much became their hang out spot since they hadn't used it in a while and were getting kind of bored with it.

She cringed as she tried to lay her down on the chair softly and awkwardly sat next to her. _'Dangit what do I say? She's clearly not in the mood for anything right now…'_ She thought for a while as the ship was still silent.

She finally looked over at Tourmaline but noticed that her eyes were shut and wasn't moving. _'Is she sleeping?'_ Gems don't normally sleep but this was something Onyx only thought she did. She carefully walked out of the ship and plopped back on the couch.

She heard their newly installed door open. "May I come in?" It was Pearl. Onyx turned back swiftly at the sudden noise. "O-Oh um…sure…" She replied as she scooted over so Pearl could sit down. "Is White Diamond thinking about giving us our jobs back?" Onyx asked. "No but she is still considering." Pearl answered almost immediately. "Well not to be rude but, Any particular reason why you're here?"

"Yes, White Diamond didn't give me anything to do since what happened…" She said as she glanced at Charoite's rebuilt body. "You rebuilt her?" Onyx looked up. "Huh? Oh…well Tourmaline did…" The dark colored guard sighed. "She tried really hard to bring her back…she kept crying and shouting that Charoite wouldn't wake up…I guess she felt all that work to bring her friend back…"

Pearl looked back at her. "You're talking as if you are nothing to her." "Huh? W-Well I don't think I'm much in the first place…" Onyx responded. Pearl then looked at her seriously. "Onyx, I'm pretty sure you mean at least something to Tourmaline, I mean you've been there for each other for a while now. I know Tourmaline, and I'm pretty sure by now that you're not just a guard to her."

Onyx looked back at the Rocket Box and saw Tourmaline sleeping. "Maybe…maybe not.." She said quietly as she hugged her knees. Pearl smiled. "You'll see what you mean to her someday." She said as she then left. Onyx smiled exhaustingly back at Pearl as she left.

The dark colored guard plopped back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She thought about what Pearl had said earlier about her actually meaning something to someone. _'Huh…I wonder…how does she feel about me..?'_ She thought. Onyx then sat up and looked over at Charoite's reassembled body.

Without thinking, she picked up the body and propped her on her shoulder. She laid her body down on the couch and laid down next to it. "It's been a long ride…" Onyx sighed as her eyelids started to droop, And then her eyes stayed closed.

* * *

 _"_ _Hahah…You're so energetic."_

 _"_ _Oh…you're perfect…"_

 _"_ _You're the cutest gem here!"_

 _"_ _It's okay…Someday, You'll be the strongest gem out there!"_

Tourmaline immediately woke up and panted as she remembered those words. Those words were the only inspiration she ever had back then. She grew depressed from the memory because now she didn't feel any of those words were true anymore.

 **( 5,304 years ago)**

 **"** **Hahahah."**

 **"** **Ms. Queen! Ms. Queen! Look what I made out of the rocks!" A far younger but pretty much same looking Tourmaline called out.**

 **A tall and large Tourmaline gem stood up from the rock she was sitting on and observed to rock figure the smaller Tourmaline had made. "Hmmm…you forgot something…" She said in a singing voice. "Huh? But I thought I made a perfect Tourmaline soldier!"**

 **"** **Yes. But…" The taller Tourmaline picked up one last rock and placed it at the bottom of the object the rock figure was holding. "You forgot the pommel." She smiled. "Oh how did I miss that?" The smaller Tourmaline questioned. "Fufu…Oh don't be so hard on yourself, It looks great!"**

 **"** **Even by the Queen's standards?" The smaller Tourmaline asked. "Fufu. Yes. Even by the Queen's standards." The Queen replied.**

 **That night, The Queen had got back into her growing spot but was stopped by Tourmaline. "What is it dear?" She asked her. Tourmaline looked at her happily. "Can you tell me the story of how this place became your small kingdom?" Tourmaline asked cheerfully.**

 **The Queen Tourmaline chuckled. "I've already told you this story many times before my young gem." "I know but I wanna hear it again!" The smaller Tourmaline immediately replied.**

 **The Queen sighed. "Well I'm defeated! Fufu, come in with me and I'll tell you." She smiled as she reached her hand out. Tourmaline grasped her queen's hand and went inside the hole with her, surprisingly able to fit. "Can you tell the story now?" She asked excitedly. The Queen sighed as she started.**

 **"** **A long time ago when this kindergarten was made, I was the first Tourmaline gem to come out." She started. "When did I come out?" The smaller Tourmaline asked. "Well, If I recall, you came out just 12 earth rotations ago!" The Queen replied. "Woah…"**

 **"** **As I stalked around the place long enough, I found that there were more of our kind!" The Queen said in a dramatic tone as Tourmaline gasped as if she was surprised. "What'd you do with the rest of our kind?"**

 **The Queen chuckled again. "What do you think?" she asked as she looked out her hole. "Hah. Dear, I'm really not a queen. I just assumed that role because I was the first one made." She said plainly as she set her rock crown onto the small space of ground. "But that's every reason to be queen!" The smaller Tourmaline spoke up."Hah. So being first and having a crown makes me a real queen?"**

 **"** **Not having "A" crown," The small gem started as she picked up the crown. "Having THE crown!" She finished as she set it back on her head. The Queen laughed. "You're only calling this "THE" crown is because you made this!" "That's every reason why it's called THE crown!"**

 **The two Tourmaline gems laughed together. "You know something..?" The Queen started as she held her crown. "You may look different from the other Tourmalines here- "Don't remind me…" The smaller gem interrupted. "I'm no good on a battlefield like everyone else…" "You will be, just give it some time." The Queens answered back. "Someday when the time comes, You'll be the best princess here." She said tenderly as she set the crown on the other gem's head.**

 **The smaller gem was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud noise.**

 **"** **What was that?" She asked frantically. The larger Tourmaline gem immediately came out of her hole and looked outside. Scared, the small gem hid behind her. "Stay here my little one…I'm sure it's just a noise…" The smaller Tourmaline obeyed and stayed in the growing hole.**

 **Hours passed and the Queen hadn't come back. The small gem was getting badly worried. Her curiosity and fear led her outside the hole. She quickly looked around and didn't see or hear anything. Her breathing became erratic as she grew more afraid. She was about to go back inside the hole but then heard a blood curdling scream. The smaller Tourmaline gem turned around and ran to where the noise was. The screaming just got worse. She then stopped in her tracks as she saw the horrifying sight before her.**

 **There was nothing but shards laying on the cold ground. The smaller Tourmaline looked at the shards and then touched her own, realizing that they were the same gem. What happened? The small gem ran all over the place, just scrambling to find her Queen. She ended up running all the way through the kindergarten until she heard a scream.**

 **The small Tourmaline hyperventilated as she ran to where the sound was. And that's when she saw it.**

 **A large and bulky Quartz soldier holding her queen by the neck, right where her gem is. The Queen then saw her little friend standing there in fear as she watched her gem crack little by little. A single tear fell to the ground as she softly spoke.**

 **"** **My princess…"**

 **The Quartz soldier the crushed her gem as she then poofed. The Quartz soldier looked dead at the small gem. The small Tourmaline couldn't move, She felt stuck, She couldn't stop staring at the tattered pieces of her Queen's gem. The Quartz then grabbed her with both of its hands and squeezed the Tourmaline's whole body. The Tourmaline couldn't feel it, She couldn't feel a thing from the traumatization of her queen being gone.**

 **And in just a matter of seconds, She poofed.**

 **(Several Days Later)**

 ** _"_** ** _Wake up now…It's okay…you are not there anymore."_** **A soothing voice called. The Tourmaline woke up, feeling drowsy. She looked at herself, She's okay…Last time she was awake, She poofed in thin air. But she's okay now? The small gem looked around frantically, She was in a large white room with nothing but a throne inside.**

 **"** **You are now in my court." A tall snowy gem said. "Now tell me, What gem are you?" She asked. "I-I…Tourmaline…I'm a Tourmaline…may I ask something..? "Go right ahead for now, I'm sure you have a lot on your mind." The tall gem answered. "Who are you?" Tourmaline asked. The taller gem got up.**

 **"** **I am White Diamond. Your Queen's Diamond, and Your Daimond."**

* * *

Tourmaline sighed. She failed as a princess but has succeeded as a member of White Diamond's court. But it can't last forever right? She'll mess it all up somehow. She got up and left the ship but she sensed something was wrong with her. She felt like a hollowed out shell. _Lifeless and empty._

 _'_ _What is this feeling? Why does it feel so bad? I don't like it. Why won't it go away?'_

She then looked over at the couch in the middle of the room. Onyx was next to Charoite's body. _'Why did she do that? What's Onyx even doing?_ 'She chuckled. She moved her guard's body a bit and shifted next to her, laying her head on her lap, feeling more relaxed.

This felt a lot better. It felt comforting…

Just then, Onyx's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She felt a strange pressure on her legs. She looked down and saw Tourmaline's head laying on her lap. Onyx blushed. "Wh-What are you doing o-on my legs?"

"Don't ask, I wanna relax." The mint green gem simply responded. "Why? I thought you were relaxing earlier…" "It's not that I'm tired, It's my mind that I'm really trying to relax."

"Huh?" Tourmaline sighed. "I don't feel well…I just feel kind of…empty and hollow. Like all my emotions are just squished together into one big pile of mixed feelings…mostly bad ones…" She explained. Onyx smiled deeply. "I know that feeling…"

"Really? How?" Tourmaline asked. "Yeah. It's something I always felt that around the other Onyxes, Didn't really like them but I didn't like being alone either."

"Huh…" Tourmaline exhaled as she snuggled in her guards's legs. "Can we just stop talking now and relax?" She asked as she looked at Onyx. Onyx sighed and and gave a warm smile. "Okay…" She replied. The two then peacefully napped together.

* * *

As soon as Onyx woke up, She immediately heard a shriek.

"SHUT UP!" A deep voice yelled. Onyx looked over and saw Tourmaline being held by a large Quartz soldier. Onyx was about to move off the couch but was also grabbed by a Quartz.

"This is the same runt from the Tourmaline kindergarten!" The Quartz holding Tourmaline yelled. The Quartz the raised their fist to knock her out.

Onyx could NOT let this happen. ' _Forget about White Diamond's stupid rule, I can't let them touch my gem!'_ She broke free from the Quartz's graps and summoned her sword. The Quartz was still stunned from Onyx which gave her the chance to stab right through them.

The other Quartz dropped Tourmaline's body and charged at Onyx. She just simply stabbed right through her as they charged. Onyx didn't notice there were two other Quartz's in the room. "HAAAAAH!" They battle cried. Onyx swiftly grabbed Tourmaline and went back inside the Rocketbox and shut the doors, without even realizing she left Charoite's body behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tourmaline yelled. Onyx then powered on the ship. "I'M SAVING OURSELVES!" She responded as the ship then took off, blasting right out of the room.

 _'_ _Where am I even taking us?!'_


	13. Chapter 13: What Even Is The Truth?

The ship skyrocketed out of Homeworld. Because the ship was going so fast, Tourmaline and Onyx weren't able to say anything and had to brace for impact. The only thing Tourmaline felt right now was rage. She was angry that Onyx just put her in the ship and abruptly left, let alone leaving Charoite's body behind. 'I COULD'VE STILL FIXED HER!' She angrily thought. But the thing she was angry about the most was that she had taken her away from her home. She can't go back now; Those Quartz's could kill her. She didn't think Onyx would make her leave though; Onyx could've fought them off. She's her guard after all.

Tourmaline was too mad to even look at her.

The ship crashed and landed, leaving surprisingly not too much of an impact. Onyx and Tourmaline were knocked all over the place from the impact. The dark gem coughed and opened the doors, which dirt came pouring in. "We must've landed on earth…" Onyx breathed. Tourmaline didn't say anything, she didn't even look at her guard. "Ugh, There's gotta be a way out of this…" The dark colored gem groaned as she slushed some of the dirt out of the doorway. She grunted and shape shifted her hand larger, not even knowing what she's doing. It's not like she cared anyways, she just wanted her and her gem to get out.

Tourmaline was sitting in the corner of the ship, Not acknowledging the fact that Onyx was trying to get them out. "Are you gonna help me, Tourmaline?" She asked. The mint green gem just crossed her arms and looked away. Onyx brushed it off and kept pushing the dirt out of the way until all of it was gone. She shape shifted her hand back to normal afterwards.

"Okay…Okay I think I see an opening..!" Onyx said as she pointed to the whole from above. "Come on!" She called out as she looked back at Tourmaline. She huffed and stayed put. "Er..Come on!" Onyx said as she picked up Tourmaline by the waist and sprinted out of the ship.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Tourmaline commanded as she struggled to get out of the dark colored gem's grasp. "I can jump super high you know!" She reminded. Onyx didn't listen. "I'm trying to get us out of here!" Onyx said as she jumped from each side of the walls. "You're leaving the ship behind?!" "Well how else are we gonna get it out?!"

"I don't know! Shape shift your hand?!"

"I can't pull it out! The dirt is too thick!" The two bickered as Onyx struggled to get them out of the hole. 'Ugh what is her problem? She's acting more passive aggressive than usual..' Onyx thought.

They soon reached the top. "I-I think we're here..!" Onyx said exhausted, but relieved. Tourmaline didn't respond. The guard grunted as she tried to pull herself and her gem out of the hole. 'I'll just get Tourmaline out first…' She thought. Her arms were getting sore so she gripped the patch of grass she managed to get a hold of and threw Tourmaline back onto the surface. "What the?!" The former Homeworld aristocrat winced as she dusted some dirt off of her long gown. Onyx then managed to pull herself onto the surface despite how tired her arms were.

"You got dirt on my dress!" Tourmaline yelled, more harsh sounding then usual.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Shut up! Just shut up will you?! ARGH!" The mint green gem yelled as she dug her fingers in her hair.  
"Okay what is your problem?! I got us out of there!" Onyx questioned. 'Why is she so mad all of a sudden? I saved her from those Quartz's! She could've been shattered for crying out loud!' She thought. Tourmaline swiftly turned to Onyx.

* * *

"My problem… My problem?!" I'll tell you what my problem is you moron! My problem is that YOU took me away from my home, YOU took me away from my friend, and YOU took me away from my Diamond!" She coldly responded.

"Are you serious?! Those Quartz's were going to shatter you! What else was I supposed to do?!"

"I don't break that easily you twit! You could've fought off all of those stupid Quartz's! You are my guard after all! Start working like one!"

"And why do you even listen to White Diamond?! She's full of crap!" Onyx yelled.

"Why wouldn't I listen to her!? She's MY Diamond you idiot! She did everything for me and the other Tourmaline gems ever since we broke free from this measly planet's crust! And she's YOUR Diamond too! And just what makes you think you have any right to oppose her like that you stupid, insignificant waste of space?!"

Onyx snapped.

"SHE'S BEEN A FRAUD TO YOU! THAT'S WHY! SHE'S BEEN MESSING AND TOYING WITH YOU EVER SINCE DAY ONE!" She exploded out.

Tourmaline took a step back, shocked. "Wh-What are you talking about..?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! THE DIAMONDS ARE A FLUKE! ESPECIALLY OURS! THAT PLATINUM GEM WAS THRASHED TO EARTH BECAUSE OF HER! SHE THRASHED HIM HERE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK HIM AWAY! SHE KNEW FROM THE BEGINNING THAT CHAROITE HAD BEEN A TRAITOR TO BLUE DIAMOND'S COURT! HER AND WHITE DIAMOND'S WHOLE PLAN WAS TO HAVE THEM NOWHERE NEAR YOU! BECAUSE YOU COULD'VE BEEN HOMEWORLD'S DESTRUCTIVE NUKE! WHITE DIAMOND NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU AT ALL!" Onyx panted.

She doesn't recall the last time she raised her voice. She doesn't remember if she had EVER raised her voice before. That's how soft spoken she was until now. Now, here she is pointing out her gem's supposed goddess's flaws as if she never had any.

"N-No!..that can't be true…" The mint green gem trembled. "Wh-White Diamond's perfect…she always loved me…she'd never ever do that to me.."

Onyx sighed, "Tourmaline, I heard all of it. She was talking to Blue Diamond through her log and I was right outside her room and I heard everything." She coldly replied.

"Shut up! No she's not! She didn't do those things! She never would!" Tourmaline denied as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I'm telling you the truth. You think I'd lie to you?!"

"No! No you're not telling the truth! You're just another stupid Onyx gem! What makes you think you know anything huh?! All you guards are just simpletons!" Tourmaline replied back aggressively.

"WELL I GUESS I KNOW MORE THAN YOU! YOU UNGRATEFUL, SELFISH TRAMP!"

She immediately regretted saying those things. What was she even doing? Why is she arguing with her? What's even the point of this argument? Tourmaline was taken back at what Onyx, her own guard said.

"T-Tourmaline I'm-

She was interrupted by Tourmaline slapping her across her cheek, right where her gem was. Onyx fell and landed onto the patch of grass from the impact. The pain from her slap stung. She weakly held her cheek and felt her gem, which was luckily not cracked. She looked at Tourmaline in fear. Tourmaline then frantically looked at her gem and realized what she had done. Onyx slowly got up but was feeling terrified.

She panted and ran off.

"O-Onyx wait..! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tourmaline cried. But it was no use. Her guard was terrified of her now. Onyx kept running and running, Tourmaline tried going after her but then thought about it.

'O-Onyx…' She thought. She fell to her knees at the thought of her. Up until now, She had realized how much Onyx had done for her. All of her bullshit and rudeness she put onto Onyx. Her selfishness, her rudeness, her attitude, everything. And yet, she went along with it. She cared about her just like any of her other friends would.

"Onyx…Onyx…" She sobbed.

"What if I never see her again..?"

* * *

Onyx kept running and running. Next thing she knew, She had no idea where she even was. She didn't care, She just kept running without even thinking. Onyx was about to look back, But she bumped into something.

She looked over to what she bumped into. "I-I'm sorry..! P-Please don't hurt me..!" She pleaded. "R-Relax relax..! I'm not gonna hurt you! Why don't I just help you up..?" A voice asked.

Whatever it was helped Onyx up. Onyx looked at the thing she bumped into. It didn't look anything like a gem but it had some sort of physical form like one although it was sort of smaller than her. She took a few steps back, still frightened. "Wh-What are you…?" She asked.

"What am I? W-Well uh…"

"I'm Steven."


	14. Chapter 14: Our Souls As One

"Wh-What the heck is a Steven?!" Onyx asked frantically as she stumbled back. The half-human boy walked up closer to the scared gem. "No no! Steven's just my name! You're a gem right? What gem are you?" Steven asked. The sleek black gem calmed a little. 'Is this human trying to start a conversation with me?' she thought. "I-I'm an Onyx.." The black gem said as she moved her hair that was covering her eye and gem. Steven looked up and saw the gem on her right cheek. He then noticed the white diamond insignia on her short, loose dress. "Say...did you come from Homeworld?"

Onyx immediately grew scared again by his question. "H-How do you know about Homeworld, human?!" She retorted back as she wielded her sword out. Steven yelped a little and took his shield out. The dark gem knew that shield the second Steven got it out. "That shield...you're that Rose Quartz leader of the Crystal Gems!" Onyx pointed out. Steven really didn't want to have to fight anyone else, especially to someone he barely even knows. He already fought too many gems. Jasper, Bismuth, Eyeball, he all fought. Now this stranger he scared wants to fight him. The 14 year old boy put his shield away. "N-No! Please! I-I don't wanna fight anyone else anymore! I already fought too many gems! I don't wanna fight you!" He teared up.

Onyx grew scared at the tone of his voice. She put her sword away. She didn't think he wouldn't be up for a fight. "I-I'm sorry, I-I just thought you would cause any harm towards me..." Onyx apologized, looking away. "O-Oh, it's okay..! Wh-What are you doing here on Earth anyways? By the way you were running here, it seemed like you were scared." Steven asked, looking around for anyone else. The dark gem's eyes perked a little. "Oh uhm...I kind of crashed landed here with my gem...we were escaping from our court, I-I was a little under pressure in the moment so I just jammed a bunch of buttons on our ship without even thinking. And we landed here." Onyx sighed as she kicked a few leafs with her bare foot. While she was able to get Tourmaline to safety, she still felt like she failed. "Your gem? what happened to them? where are they?" Steven asked.

"I left her...I don't recommend asking too much of it; we didn't get along much..." She said as she hugged her arms. Onyx could still feel how Tourmaline slapped her. It didn't sting that much anymore but Onyx still felt hurt. "Oh, I'm sorry if anything bad happened."

"No no! It's fine! I'm okay." Onyx reassured him. Steven thought for a moment. He didn't think Onyx really had anywhere to go since she landed here by mistake and he didn't really want to leave her alone either. The sleek black gem was about to leave but Steven spoke up. "Hey wait!"

"Huh? I-Is there something wrong?" She asked. Steven gulped. "Where are you going? Do you even know where you're going?" he asked. The dark colored gem just looked back. She thought for a moment; where was she even going? She literally doesn't have anywhere else to go. The boy before her exhaled. "Why don't you come back to the temple with me?" he suggested. Onyx grew a little flustered. "W-What?! I-I'm not sure, are you sure that's okay? I-I almost killed you!" she cried. "I-I know..! b-but I just don't want to leave you alone! You just crash landed here from Homeworld and you don't even know your way around here. J-Just let me help you!" Steven cried, that last part sounded like he could break down any moment.

Onyx's eyes widened slightly at Steven's tone. 'Why the heck is this hybrid thing so worried?' she wondered. "O-Okay. I'll come with you." she simply responded back. Steven lit up a bit by her reaction. "Yay! We can be friends now!" The boy said happily. The former gem guard just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Steven laughed. "Come on! I'll show you where I live!" he said as he lead the way. Onyx perked a little as she looked around and jogged up to him. The trip back to the temple wasn't so awkward, surprisingly. The dark gem was looking all over her surroundings. 'What in the hell are these things?' she thought as she looked over at several of the leaves and trees around her. 'I don't understand these weird Earth products...'

"Hey Onyx! I was wondering, that diamond on your dress is white. Doesn't that mean you work for White Diamond?" Steven asked. Onyx looked down at him. "Oh, uh. y-yes. I don't wish to work for her any longer though. She lied to my lady...I can't forgive her for that..." she answered a little harshly as she balled up her hand into a fist. Onyx herself can't forgive White Diamond for lying to her as well. The hybrid boy looked concerned. "But didn't your lady hurt you? You're still addressing her as your lady." Onyx just sighed. Suddenly, a moment of realization hit her. 'Why AM I calling her my lady? I-I never adressed her as something as elegant as that...' her face flushed a darker black on her dark gray face. She didn't seem to be exactly worried by Steven's question. Onyx just shrugged in response. "So what did you do on Homeworld?" Steven asked randomly. "Just asking!" he added. 'Is this how Tourmaline felt when I kept bombarding HER with questions?' The sleek black gem thought to herself. "Well I was a guard serving for White Diamond's court. I was assigned to guard my gem, Tourmaline. You know about Ruby guards right?" She asked. The boy nodded. "Yeah, since White Diamond is the leader of all Homeworld and the most supreme diamond; she has twice the amount of guards, resources, gems, and tech than whatever Yellow or Blue Diamond have. White Diamond has Amethyst, Ruby, and Onyx guards all over the place, including me." Onyx answered accordingly. Steven nodded as he kept eye contact. "It seems like you guys did a lot on Homeworld." he said.

"Yeah. It was a lot. My gem would often be on missions on Earth or introduce herself to new incoming gems in the court. I was always told to stay by her side by White Diamond, but Tourmaline would almost always reject my presence, so she would just tell me to stay in our quarters." she mentioned. Onyx then suddenly started giggling. "What's so funny?" Steven asked. Onyx teared up a little as she laughed. She rubbed her eye as she cooled down. "I was just thinking about how Tourmaline would act around the new members, she always tried to get along with them well." she stated. "S-So umm...what do you do here? Besides rebel against Homeworld?" she asked, trying to not be so awkward. Steven looked up. "Oh! I'm part of the Crystal Gems! There's Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and me! Steven Quartz Universe! or Steven Demayo if you're fancy." The boy answered simply as they both jumped the fence, leading to the temple. The black colored gem eyed over the huge temple fusion. She marveled about how big it was. She had never seen a huge fusion before. "This way!" the boy said as he ran up the stairs and opened the door; Onyx following. "Ladies first~" he said a he let out his hand to the door. Onyx laughed at his kind gesture and went in, Steven then shutting the door behind him. The dark colored gem looked at her new surroundings. "Are bases here normally made out of wood?" she asked, tearing off a wooden plank and eying it. "W-Well uhh-"

"I don't think using wood is the best idea, have you tried something else? This stuff could be burned by a Ruby or Blue Diamond forbid, a Fire Opal anytime." Onyx mentioned and interuppted. "Well humans live with wood. It's just what we use, a-and I'm pretty sure there's no Rubies to burn our houses down." Steven laughed nervously as he took the plank of wood from Onyx and placed from where she grabbed it out. "And what's with all these other things? pfft. Seriously, what's this weird looking circle with a lever attached to it good for?" she asked as she walked up and grabbed a frying pan. "And then this weird thing that opens and closes? Ow!" she closed the oven with the oven door hitting her fingers. Steven walked next to her. "That's just stuff for cooking!"

"Heck is that?" Onyx asked as she held her fingers and stood up. "Oh yeah, you guys don't eat! Well on earth, humans need food so we don't starve! Food normally energizes us, but it doesn't really do anything for gems as far as I know from Amethyst.." Steven explained.

"So where are the rest of the Crystal Gems now?" The dark gem asked as she kept looking around. "Don't worry about them, they're on a mission and they told me to stay home." he said a he climbed up to his bed. Not wanting to just stand awkwardly again, Onyx followed. They both sat in front of Steven's TV. The hybrid took the remote and turned the TV on. From Onyx's point of view, she saw nothing but a bunch of blaring colors. "Yeesh, how do you humans stand to look at this stuff? Seriously, what is going on?" she asked. "Focus your eyes on the TV more." Steven suggested. And she did, it didn't take long for Onyx to really see what was going on. "Oh, well it's just a male human with spiky hair swinging his huge sword around. And then there's this other male human with long white hair? I don't think humans can have white hair..." (if you get this reference congrats)

"Well it's just an anime! In anime, characters almost never have natural hair colors." The boy pointed out. "What's an anime?" Onyx asked. Steven put his hand over the dark gem's shoulder. "We have a lot to discuss." he said. Steven got up and picked up a manga he had on his nightstand. "Take a look at this!" he said as he showed it to her. Onyx took the manga and looked at it. It had the title 'Sailor Moon.' on it. "Sailor Moon? What is this, about planets?" she asked. Steven shrugged. "Close enough!" (I headcanon Steven as a total weeb okay)

"Now that's just some of the stuff I have! hold on! I'll be right back." The hybrid gem climbed down the stairs to his bed and went to the coffee table near the couch. He picked up a few DVD's and a few other manga and went back to his room. Steven set the dvds and manga down where Onyx could see them. She looked over the titles of all of them: Love Live, New Game, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, No Game No Life, Neptunia, Boku no Hero, and it all just added up even more. "U-Uhm..." Onyx stuttered.

"Now let's get down to business!" Steven clapped his hands together. This is gonna take a while...

* * *

(Three days later) "A-Are you kidding me right now?! That's how it ends?! They all quit?!" Onyx groaned. "No one can replace school idols like these..." Steven chuckled in amusement. "Well the second series just fini-"

"SHOW ME IT! I MUST SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO µ's LEGACY!" Before Steven could respond, they heard the warp pad go off. The Crystal Gems were back... "Ayoo! We're back! finally!" Amethyst called out. "Amethyst, it's still morning, Steven could be..." Pearl trailed off as she saw Steven with Onyx, a Homeworld gem. Garnet and Amethyst then noticed and immediately within seconds, summoned all their weapons. "N-No! wait!" Steven cried out as he climbed out of his room. Onyx just sat therein her place, too scared to fight off three other gems. "I-It's not what you think! Onyx is good! she doesn't mean any harm to anyone here!" Steven said, trying to negotiate with the others.

"Steven! how long have you known this gem?!" Pearl asked. "I-I found her three days ago! but look, she isn't gonna hurt anyone! we bonded and became friends in three days!" the boy protested. Onyx blinked and thought for a moment. 'I'm his friend?' she thought. "Are you sure she's not plotting against-"

"Wait! Stop please! I can just leave if you want! But I swear, I don't mean any harm against you or anyone!" Onyx pleaded. Garnet saw through Onyx and could tell she was really being honest. "Guys, lay down your weapons. She's telling the truth." she said as she made her gauntlets dissappear. Amethyst and Pearl nodded as they made their weapons dissappear as well. "Are you sure about this, Garnet?" Pearl asked. "Don't worry, I'm certain. At least Steven won't be lonely when we go on missions anymore." she smiled. Amethyst stretched her arms. "Welp, I'mma call it a night for today. Night Steven." said the small purple gem as she and the other gems went to their rooms as well. The chic black gem sighed in relief. "I thought they were gonna kill me..." she sunk back onto the floor. Her human friend chuckled. "Well, I guess this means you can stay here!"

"Are you sure though? I don't wanna seem like a bother to you, I mean sure I can fight but I don't know if-"

"You can be a Crystal Gem with us!" Steven said, cutting the dark colored gem off. Onyx immediately froze up at Steven's suggestion. 'Me? A Crystal Gem? He can't be serious, right? I mean yes, I swore off all allegiance on Homeworld but, I don't know...' Onyx thought. "W-Well, I don't know about this like, right now? I-I don't know I-I don't think I can..." she stuttered. "L-Look, don't be down if I refuse your offer next time, okay? I'm just not too keen about joining a team. I-I'd rather be a lone wolf to be honest.." her face turned to a darker gray as she apologized. "Oh. No, it's okay. I-It was just a suggestion, don't worry about it!" Steven responded.

Onyx was about to say something else, but almost jumped as she heard a bashing noise from outside. What could that even be? Steven and her both looked outside the door as they were both feeling scared. "What was that?" The chic black gem asked as she shivered. "I don't know!" said Steven as he opened up the door. Onyx just shivered even more from how cold it was outside. The two went down the stairs and checked around, to see if there was anything strange in their path. There was surprisingly nothing...

"Nothing seems to be broken, do you think it was just something else or we're just hearing things or something?" Steven asked Onyx. Another gust of wind hit. The dark colored gem just shrugged as she rubbed her arms. "Is it normally this cold on Earth?" she asked. "Only in winter. Autumn can be cold too!" Steven answered. "Yeah, okay, can we just go back inside now? I'm getting too cold and I'm starting to get a little freaked out being out here.." she shivered. Steven nodded as he and Onyx then went back inside.

There was more bashing noises but Steven and Onyx didn't notice this time...what's making this noise? "C-Come on...j-just a little...o-ow..." they panted. They did their best to crawl up the stairs but just ended up falling down...again... "I-I got this...I-'m doing this so I can see her again and...aarghh...!" they groaned in pain. They were struggling just to get up. What happened? "Gosh...m-my gem is really done for now is it..?" They asked themself as they forced out a laugh. They held their gem, or at least the remains of it. Their gem was badly damaged...some of it was still crackling.

"O-Onyx...I'm right here...please just...forgive me..."

* * *

The next day, Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems were going to go off on a mission, leaving Onyx in Steven's room. "Okay Onyx! We'll be off for a bit, we'll be back soon!" Steven said. "Are you okay?" he asked the dark colored gem. "Yeah." she simply responded. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Onyx said. "What part of Jojo is that?" (Jjba goes by parts not really seasons)

"Battle Tendency." Onyx replied, starting to get a little irritated with Steven. "Okay bye! we're off now!" the boy said as he and the gems warped off. The dark colored gem groaned as she just turned off the TV, feeling bored out of her mind. 'What should I do now? I just finished Boku no hero and finished Yoosung's route on Mystic Messenger...' she thought to herself a she slumped off of Steven's bed and grabbed a random book from the floor. On one of the three days of Onyx's stay, she and Steven just read the whole day. 'Haven't read this volume before...' Onyx thought as she flipped through the pages. And there it was again, the bashing noises...

Onyx gasped as she fell off of Steven's floor and onto the coffee table, luckily not breaking anything. "Ow..." she held her head in pain, considering her hand landed on the corner of the glass coffee table. She ran up to the door and flung it open. She summoned her sword out as she felt there was something dangerous nearby. "Is there anyone there?!" she yelled. Nothing. Just more bashing noises. They got louder and louder. The dark colored gem gritted her teeth as she jumped off the porch and onto the sand.

"Alright, whatever or whoever you are, you brought this upon yourself!" She said as she looked around. Onyx kept turning her head around in fear as she looked around the place. There still didn't seem to be anything around. The chic black gem sighed as she put her sword away. "Seriously, what is going on here?" she began to walk back to the stairs but then...she felt something like a hand grab her bare foot. "Wh-What the?" The black gem looked down and saw the horrifying sight right under her...

Tourmaline was grabbing her foot while she was laying hopeless on the ground. She looked like absolute hell...

The scariest part was that her gem looked almost completely destroyed. Onyx felt like she was supposed to be angry or disgusted but, she couldn't help but feel awful for Tourmaline. "T-Tourmaline! What happened to you?!" the dark hued gem asked as she felt that she was going to tear up in a matter of seconds. Tourmaline then threw an awfully long coughing fit. "H-Hi..." she managed to say through it. "S-Stop talking..! I gotta get you inside quick!" Onyx said frantically as she picked her former gem up bridal style and rushed her back into the temple.

She laid her down on the nearest couch, making sure she was being as careful as possible with her. 'Oh my god...how long was she here and what the hell happened to her while I was gone?!' Onyx thought as she looked at Tourmaline's torn up figure. She had scrapes just about everywhere on her clothes and her skin. Onyx carefully ran her thumb towards Tourmaline's gem but she had already pricked a bit of her gem off. That's how fragile it is now?! This made the dark colored gem even more worried, anxious, and guilty. 'Wh-Why did I leave her?!' she thought as she dug her fingers in her short hair.

"H-Hey...don't beat yourself up...too much stress could make you corrupt..." Tourmaline just barely said. "Are you serious?! You're all scraped up because YOU beat yourself up didn't you?!" Onyx asked as her right eye started to twitch.

"But that was different...I deserved i-" The mint green gem was cut off by Onyx hammering her in the head softly. "YOU IDIOT!" she yelled. The dark colored gem then started sniffling. She was getting emotional like before. Not like she could really help it now...

"N-No one deserves to get hurt...no one should beat themselves up either..no matter what they did..." The black hued gem teared up. Just as she expected, she ended up crying in a matter of seconds. Onyx held Tourmaline's head under her chin and just cried. "You idiot...you frickin' dummy..." Onyx muttered. The mint green gem closed her eyes and engulfed herself in Onyx's scent.

"Those are my words..."

* * *

Several hours later, Tourmaline had passed out and Onyx was just sitting near the warp, waiting for Steven and the rest of the gems to come back. 'I still can't believe she did all those things...all because I just left...' she thought to herself. Onyx never thought Tourmaline could break like that. She thought Tourmaline's pride was unbreakable. Could this have been a part that Tourmaline never revealed to anyone, not even Onyx? Her fear of abandonment? Onyx thought she was the only one with that kind of fear. Had Tourmaline and Onyx shared the same anxiety this whole time?

The black hued gem buried her hand in her hair and showed her other eye. She never felt this awful in a long time. Onyx couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Tourmaline like that. She just ran away like a coward from her. Since today, she had no idea why she did that. Onyx just sighed. As she got up, the warp pad finally illuminated. The Crystal Gems were back.

"We're ba-" Steven was cut off by Onyx grabbing him by the shoulders. "S-Steven..! I-I need your guys' help please!" she cried. The boy and the rest of the gems looked over and saw Tourmaline's limp body laying on the couch. "I-Is that a Tourmaline?!" Pearl asked as she pointed over to her. "Yes! She is also the gem I served! Steven please, her gem is so close to being completely shattered, your healing spit is the only thing that can keep her from being shattered!" Onyx cried as she knelt down to Steven and firmly held his shoulders as they made eye contact.

Steve nodded. The dark colored gem gasped in thankfulness. "Oh my stars, th-thank you..!" Onyx almost cried. Amethyst looked over at Onyx. "Chill out, Steven can fix anyone in a snap with his healing spit!" she reassured her. Steven walked over to Tourmaline. He held up her roundish face and looked over at her crackling gem. "This should be easy!" he said. He licked his hand and slapped it onto Tourmaline's gem.

Onyx and the gems walked over to Tourmaline and Steven, to see if this time the healing spit worked. The longerit took, the more anxious the dark colored gem felt. "I-Is it working?" Onyx asked. Garnet pointed at Tourmaline's gem. "Look." she said. Onyx looked over and saw the particles and matter of Tourmaline's gem being replaced. The chic black gem's eyes completely widened, not knowing how to really respond to all of this. And soon, Tourmaline's gem was completely restored. The mint green gem stirred a little as she started to wake up. "T-Toury..?"

The former aristocrat's eyes were then fully open in no time. "Y-Yeah..? What?" she asked. "You mind telling me why I'm here? Where the heck even is this place?" Tourmaline kept asking. Onyx gladly smiled and shot up like a rocket. "TOURY!" she yelped as she hugged her lover. The dark colored gem cried subtly into the back of the mint green gem's neck. "H-Hey...look, I'm fine okay? No need to cry and-" Tourmaline was cut off by the sight of the Crystal Gems. She then fell silent. "T-Toury..?"

"IT'S THE REBELS!" Tourmaline shouted as she immediately summoned her weapon out. The Crystal Gems excluding Steven summoned their weapons out too, although they were happy to see Tourmaline back. Their expressions changed to ones of confusion as Tourmaline yelled. "W-WAIT..! NO! TOURY! TOURY STOP!" Onyx yelped as she tried negotiating. This is gonna take a while...

* * *

Later that night, after a long time of negotiating with the Crystal Gems and Tourmaline, Onyx requested that they leave the two alone for the night as they would sit by the ocean and on the sand together. They shapeshifted their clothes a bit to make it look like they were wearing swimwear and played in the water together all through the night. Now here they are, sitting back to back on the sand, listening to the calming ocean waves coming and going.

"Hey, so I was wondering..." Tourmaline trailed off.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we just sit like this and get to know each other for a bit? Since we're free now and we never took the opportunity before..." The mint green gem suggested. Onyx chuckled nervously. "Y-Yeah sure...uh...what kind of tourmaline cut are you?" she asked sheepishly.

"Watermelon Tourmaline. You?"

"Oh uhm...j-just a plain Onyx. I'm not anything special like you or anything..." The dark black gem rubbed the back of her neck. She faked a cough. "S-So uhm. Which kindergarten were you made in?" she asked. Tourmaline hummed. "The Alpha kindergarten. You?"

"The Eckos kindergarten.." Tourmaline then grinned devilishly and turned her head. "Do you mind if I ask something now?~" she asked. "Huh? Oh no! of course not! go for it!" The chic black gem gulped. She pretty much knew where this was going now.

The mint green gem turned around and grabbed Onyx by the shoulders and whispered. "Now who was your first lover?~" she teased. The dark colored gem's face turned to a darker shade which was unnoticable in this time of day. Onyx could barely get a word out now. She had no idea how to respond. She just ended up stuttering as she tried to talk. Tourmaline then broke off the awkwardness with a laugh. She pecked her girlfriend's cheek. "It's me, you silly!" the mint green gem laughed for a while which changed to a warm smile.

She held Onyx's cheek, right where her gem was and tucked the hair that was covering her eye behind her ear. "I love you..." Tourmaline said softly as she faced her girlfriend. Onyx returned the warm smile. She held Tourmaline's face like she did hers. "I love you too..." she said just as they leaned in for a tender and loving kiss.

So this is where they shall spend the rest of their days here...

Together forever.


End file.
